Samurai Love
by Susanne-chan
Summary: He never took Love for real till he meet the blonde. For him it is Love at first Sigth but can he let the other fall for him too?
1. Faithfull Meeting

**Titel: **Samurai Love

**Pairings: **mostly ShuuKira

**Raiting: **will change to M soon

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. If it wouldn't my Babies would still be alive and safe

* * *

**Chapter 1 Faithfull Meeting**

Rain, he love the Rain. The soothing Noise always calms him down, letting him remember the Days of his Childhood and forget the Things now. The blonde watches the Droplets fall down on the Grass, landing on Leaves or soaking the Clothes of the People passing by infront of his Home, wondering if sometime he could walk there too, without the Need to be back till Noon. „IZURU..."

He sighs and slowly stood up, stroking the Dust of his Katama and close the Curtains, imprison himself again. „I'm coming Otoribashi-san.." he answer the call and steps out of his Chamber, walking to the Owner of the Brothel he works in. „Izuru...come one. Don't let him wait. You know he always comes to you when being here at Seireitei and he don't like to wait." The blonde bows and opens the Paperdoor, stepping into the Room behind it. „I'm sorry for the wait Captain Ichimaru" he apologize himself and sets himself opposite f the Silver haired Men. When meeting him first the younger Men have though of the Fox-face that he would be someone nice and gentle, having an even presented grin on his Face. But he now knews better, having heard of his Sword skills and killing of many capable Men and also knowning what he wants when it comes to more intimate Things. „Its nice to see you here at District 3 again, what can i do for you today" A chuckle answered him before the thick accent reached his Ears. „Some Sake would be nice for now and then ya can tell me what ya 've done with me going Izuru-chan" The blonde flinched, being called like this from this Men always giving him an cold Shiver but he says nothing and fill the Cup the other hold with the Alcohol. „Sure Thing Captain Ichimaru..."

* * *

He hates the Rain. Making People sick and forcing him to stay inside when he wanted to train his Sword Skills. Also it seems to make his Surrogate father even more grumpy that he is before, leaving him afraid to talk to him to not errupting his short Temper. But he couldn't sit still on his black Horse Kazeshini and letting himself ride next to the taller men, looking up to him with adoring Eyes. „Captain Muguruma, would you pls care to explain me why we visit this District and why you insist to have me on this Operation? Not that i mind, i feel flattered that you think i'll be capable of whatever it is but..." „Shut it Shuuhei. You'll know long enough when were there" the Silver haird shutted the Boy up and glares at him with an annoyed Glance, asking himself how the others spoke him into this. Looking at the Black Hair next to him again he sighs, wondering if the Boy would be scared or exited when he heard what he want him to do. Maybe both, but he was old enough so it may really be the time to let him discover more...private Things. He knew that Guy wasn't an Virgin, every Women in District 9 knew Hisagi Shuuhei, but the black Hair wasn't the kind of Guy to settle down, yet. Muguruma looks infront of him and an small Smile cross his Lips, here it was. His old Friends Rose Brothel 'Seireitei', looking the exact Image it has all the Years before. „Shuuhei, we're here. And were not here for any Articles for the Newspaper, this Visit is more private. Got it?" He told the younger Male before getting from his Horse Tashikaze, going inside. „ROSE~~" he called annoyed, looking around bored, leaning on the Counter of the little Bar he had.

* * *

Hisagi quickly tried to follow his Idol, tieing their Horse infront of the House the other got in and looking around intrested, trying to get where they are. Stepping inside he was met with much dimmer Ligth, busy Male and Female taking orders and cleaning Stuff or just some Couples in the Background, drinking and chatting. Also Pairs talking about Business maybe, he didn't know and start looking for his Supervisor, seeing him on one Table, chatting with an curly blonde and making an Beeline to them. „Captain..." „This is the Boy i talk about. He is old enough to see, at least Mashiro thinks so. If this Brat wants it or not, i don't care..." The blonde look at the noirette infront of him and rubs his Chin, nodding a bit. „A good looking Boy you have Kensei, but as i told you. I don't think i can offer you something.." „For God Sake Rose, its not that i force him to do so or not. If he didn't want he can leave whenever he think..." The blonde sighs and stood up, taking a last look at his Friend. „Fine, i'll get Kira then. He is the one suitable for that kind of Question, he wil be an good Teacher" Hisagi followed the Men with an questionable Look but an Glance at his Captain show him to bite his Tongue and just to wait.

* * *

„Come one Izuru. On your Knees, we talk long enough and i'm not here to listen all Nigth, at least not to yer Storys." The blonde shivered again and was starting to follow the Orders when he heard the Door open behind him and he turned around surprised. „I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru but your Time with my Darling Izuru is over. Of course we'll pay you the Money back you spend for him this Nigth but i need him for some important Messures" Ichimaru snarls and didn't look happy at all but an Look at the other serious Face and the knowing that the other has at least good enough Swordskills to stood against the silver Hair long enough to get the Police and stood. „Yare yare, that's an Shame. And no need to payback me, we can use it for later Visits then ne? Always an pleassure to be here at yer Etablishment Otoribashi-sama" Waving goodbye he was gone and Kira let go of an relieved sigh. „Thank you Otoribashi..." „Don't. I didn't did it bc we all don't like him but i really need you for something. An Friend of mine want me to teach his Son in the Art of Love between Men. And i knew you would be the most capable Men for this, having much experience."

* * *

The blonde blinks and looks at his Boss, not really getting what he want. „You want me to teach an Boy how to have Sex with an other Guy?" „Pretty much like this, yeah.." „Ah...well...just wanted to make sure" was all the other said and stood up again, the second Time this Day. „Then show me my new Pupil..." was all he says before following the other blonde out on the Floor.

* * *

Hisagi stood nervous next to the Table, fiddling with his Fingers and feeling left out. Muguruma didn't talk to him about all this and just drinking his Beer and the other Men left the Room an Hour ago, still not returning it seems. What was he suppose to do? Asking himself that for the last Minutes he looked up when he saw the other return, with someone behind him. „About Time, i was getting hungry..." „Wari Wari Kensei...you'll get your Food while your Boy will get his i suppose" Hisagi raise an Eyebrow and wanted to ask what the Hell was going on when he heard an soft Voice calling for him, letting himself forget what he wanted to ask. „You must be Hisagi-san. I'm Kira..." Shuuhei raised his Eyes more and feel his breath caugth when he took the blonde Male in whole. Slim Figure, white Skin, blonde Hair which fall into his Eyes on the rigth Side but what caugth him the most were those deep Azureblue Eyes, which seem to hold an Sadness and still boring rigth into the others Soul. „I'm your Teacher for today..."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ** t.b.c** ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*


	2. What is this Feeling called-Love?

**Chapter 2 What is this feeling called...LOVE?**

The Noirette didn't really listen to whatever this beauty was telling, why didn't they met earlier?

Without any faltering he followed when the young left the room, not even bothering to excuse himself from his Captain and his friend. „Oi... what do you say was your name? Kira, right?" he wanted to start a conversation, but gave up as he got that the other wouldn't response at all. The blonde closed the door behind them and turnedto him, tilting his head while observing the other. Feeling those azure Eyes on him Hisagi started to become nervous, he still didn't get the whole deal, but he could put a finger on it now. „Y-Yo? Anything the matter? Do I have something on my face?", he didn't want to snap at the other but those eyes made him feel uncomfortable. Hearing the other chuckling now made him pout. „What's so funny now?" The blonde just shook his head and went to a corner of the room, coming back with a Sake bottle and two cups. „You're nervous. I think this will help you calm down enough", was all his companion said before he got the filled cup.

* * *

This boy was stiff, that was all Kira could see in the Moment. And that he seemed to babble much when he was nervous, so Sake would make him loosen up a little. At least the blonde hoped so, he didn't want to scare the other away too soon anyway. Watching the other gulping down the first Cup as if it was just water he sighed, he would need more then a bottle then to make him drunk. „There there, don't be hasty. Its enough Sake here for both of us." he said calm and smiled a little as the other seemed to slow down a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be this difficult at all, he seemed to be calming down the more he drank. Kira waited through two more cups till he decide to move and settling closer to the other.

* * *

Shuuhei almost jumped out of his Skin when he felt the other move next to him, didn't saw him moving this quick to do so. Before he could ask what he was doing his eyes went wide, without any further warning the blonde had started to gently kiss and lick his neck and collarbone, without even moving away much of his clothing. Shivering he tilted his head, let the other gaining more access to his body and let a single enjoying sigh escape his mouth. He was pretty talented with his mouth, feeling it ghost over his skin and leaving goosebumps wherever his lips moved over and those hands. How can a man have such fine and gentle fingers? Before his mind could wonder over this facts, he gasped more, cold air met his upper body and his eyes flew open, forgetting when he closed them before. Blinking Hisagi found himself on his back, when exactly did he lay down, and his sleeveless Uniform-Shirt next to him. The blonde man looked down at him with a calming smile, before bending over again and starting to treat his chest, leaving the other to moan out helpless.

* * *

Kira didn't mind to be dominated, he mostly was used to it. But having the upper Hand once in a while was something he wanted to enjoy as long as he could. And this boy should enjoy his first encounter with the same gender, mostly it was the first and last experience for them anyway. Lapping his way over the two sensitive nipples, softly nibbling and biting at them which gave him another helpless whimper from the male under him he made his way downwards, leaving a trail of saliva, letting the cool Air in the room doing her job in giving him more goosebumps while he stopped at his bellybutton, sticking his Tongue in it at teasing him a bit. Being rewarded with a jolt and surprised yelp, followed by a cute shudder. This boy really didn't seem to have experienced any foreplay before, feeling a bit of pity for the women this guy had slept with. Barbarians, they should really try to be more gentle, all of them have feelings. Leaving this thoughts behind he went to his actual goal, stopping right at his pants.

* * *

The noirette stiffened when he felt the others hands on his pants, slowly opening the strings which held it and let it slide down from his Legs. _WHAT THE HELL. _He moaned out when the other push his body against the other, grinding his hips a bit to cause a friction which left him dizzy. Groaning he felt his erection spring free and just instantly felt this talented tongue on it, licking at it as if he were some tasty candy the other loved to eat. „Oh...ahn..." did he always sound so feverish, he shortly wondered before his mind went blank. His whole length was swallowed by the others mouth and gentle fingers fondle the elders sack, sucking his member without any trace of slowing down. Kira's head bobbed up and down, letting the other thrust deeper into his Mouth with increasing speed and letting his Tongue run over a popping vein. Hisagi's back arched and he flushed deep red, feeling his chest painfully constrict and expand with every move the other made, feeling his breath hitching whenever he licked over sensitive spots. Somewhere he felt the others hands pushing his Hips back down again, holding him onto the futon, unable to move any further. Being unexperienced to such intense pleasure he was left to turn into an shifting mess, moaning and panting under the others touches.

* * *

The blonde had enough experience to feel when his clients were close and this boy was already on the edge, even if he found this constant moaning and huffing quite entertaining. He changed his sucking to an more gentle force and after another deep thrust his pupil send himself over the edge with a strangled cry, while Kira swallowed his release fully and letting him go with a soft plop, looking down on him while whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. Letting the other catch his breath, Kira looked for a cloth to wipe him clean when he was pushed down from the other and he suddenly felt warm lips on his own, leaving him surprised for a moment. He wasn't supposed to kiss him and after a few seconds he came back to his senses, trying to push him off. But the noirette was as stubborn as the blonde and deepened the kiss, forcing the other to open his mouth and push his tongue inside to devour the taste of himself and catch a glimps of the others, too. To his surprise he felt himself giving up to fight against the other and enjoying it, somehow this kiss felt great and sweet. Panting hard he looked down at the other as he loosened the kiss, leaving his lips tingling and he sat up, flustered a bit. „What was this?", Hisagi's face deepened a bit and he looked away, but sounding serious. „A kiss, I thought after what you've done to me I could at least show you my …", he stopped and sighed.

* * *

That was amazing. Not only the blowjob, but also the kiss. Hisagi never felt anything when kissing his women after sex, but here. Sparks and electricity through his whole body and down his spine. And looking at the others face he must have felt at least something like this, too. „Show you my gratitude I guess...", he finished the sentence and rubbed his neck, unsure what he was supposed to do now. He couldn't stop looking at the other, during this whole encounter the blonde had not removed the yukata he wore. And he also still looked perfectly calm, not even a slight bit out of breath. His pride was triggered to change this fact, after all his Captain didn't say how long they would stay here. He may not have experience, but it wouldn't be this much difference than sleeping with women and he was never the guy to back off when it turns out to be difficult. „Oi..." was all he said and as the other turned to him he pulled him into another heated Kiss, letting his instincts act.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***t.b.c**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*


	3. Farewell

**Chapter 3 – Farewell**

He didn't answer the kiss at first, still surprised this guy didn't even mind that he had a sexual meeting with a male seconds ago. And he never kissed when he was at his job, this wasn't right. The blonde kicked and struggles against the Noirette, trying to break free from this hot mouth and magical touch. He couldn't fall for this boy, he wasn't allowed to, Ichimaru would punish him if he ever did. „**STOP IT**" he screamed and looked at him with fearful eyes, clutching his open Yukata in front of his chest, breathing hard and fast. Hisagi stopped and looked down at him, slowly letting go and sitting on his knees, watching him carefully. Kira got up and crouched in an corner, hiding himself in the shadows and trying to calm down, wanting to forget that he even felt something at all. „Go away. Please.."

* * *

Meanwhile the silver-haired Captain leaned himself on the counter and played grimly with the rim of the Sake cup in front of him, sighing the he didn't know how much time this day. „This brat's taking too long. Is he having problems to get hard?" he scoffed and looked at the blonde opposite of him as if it was his Fault. „You said your kid was pretty. Why does it take him so long Rose?" His companion sighed and refilled the cup, giving it to him with gentle force."Will you calm down Kensei? Your first sexual encounter with a guy wasn't short either because you freaked out twice till you got yourself together" He just reminded him and put his chin onto his palm. „I never saw you blush before or afterwards..." Ducking the cup that came flying he laughed a bit and raised his hands showing defense and chuckling. „Wari wari... I wont mention it anymore." Muguruma glared at him and grabbed the Sake bottle, taking a long sip before putting it down again. „You looked better then" The blonde gasped and gave him a glance promising murder and slow death. „YOU were the one calling me ROSE..." The taller one chuckled and beckoned him nearer with his finger, grinning his dangerous smile. „does Rojuro sound better to you then? Or Otoribashi-san like he calls you? Hm?" he grabbed the others chin and held him close to his face, sighing a bit. „I'm sorry okay? You still look good, but that was long ago, so you ever mention this in front of the kid, even hinting something and you're not pretty anymore, got it?" The blonde nodded slowly and then he let go, raising the Bottle. „Wonderful... now bring me more Sake"

* * *

Hisagi looked at the blonde from the other side of the room, asking himself what happened in the last minutes turning from a sex-god into a wounded animal. „Hey... is everything..." he stopped and slowly started coming to him, reaching out to stroke his Face. Wincing slightly when he saw the other freeze and go deeper into the corner. „I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" He waited a bit for the answer of the other, before making himself comfortable and slowly stroking his back. „What are you so afraid off? Isn't it your job to do this kind of things?" Maybe he was mad because Hisagi took the lead, didn't the blonde say something from teaching him? But didn't he show him already everything he needed to know? „Hey..." he tried again and froze when the the other suddenly moved and pinned him down again, holding his hands above his head. „Oh? This sudden mood changes are quite a thing, you sure you're a guy?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

„Shut up. I was payed to sleep with you so I'll do, but MY way. You got me?" Kira must take control back or the other might break down the walls he built up for years just in a few minutes. „So be a good boy and do what I say" He opened his Obi fully and took it to bind the others hands, just in case he wanted to be touchy again. Slowly bending over and starting to lick the others chest down, he watched the other carefully, taking in his every move. Seeing him react in an instant to his touches he grinned and licked his lips, knowing he was back in control now. „Good. Now that I got your full attention..." He grind his hips against the others crotch and got his reward with an throaty moan, before slowly rubbing his one knee against him. „You'll never ever try to kiss me again..." The boy under him just nodded rapidly, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes and a begging face. Kira grinned and reached next to him, taking the oil, and watched as the others eyes widened. Chuckling he poured the oil onto his hand and gently laid it onto the others member, lubricating him slowly. „Don't worry boy. You won't be the one fucked tonight... I told you I'll teach you how to sleep with other guys. And you're not the type who is supposed to be on the bottom" he explained the other, stroking him to hear this cute little moans a bit longer.

* * *

Hisagi flinched as this cold oil hit his sensitive skin, but couldn't stop groaning and wriggling under him. „Dammit..." he moans against his capturer and tried to break free from the belt which hold him, feeling light-headed against. „Stop.. stop it Kira." He heard the blonde chuckle again and the small hand came to a halt; hearing something shuffling and then something tight started to engulf his dick, he opened his eyes in an instant, looking at him with wide eyes. „What the..." His questions died in his throat as he felt himself buried deep into the other and he could just moan. He couldn't stop the other to start moving and he moaned helplessly, looking at the other, begging the other to open this damn belt so he could touch him. „Oh no... you won't get this... yet." The blonde teased him and rolled his hips, bringing him to cry out loud for a second. He arched his body against the other and then at least tried to move his hips a bit upwards. The sudden silence got him nervous before lips started to nip on his Neck and earlobe, encouraging him with pants and little moans whenever he thrusted his Hips. The Noirette liked these sounds, letting him know he did the right thing and his ego boosted high. After the next roll of the pelvis Hisagi snapped and suddenly he broke free, grabbing the others hips and pushed him down and biting into his Adam's apple, getting an breathless yelp. He left marks and bites wherever he could reach skin and pushed himself deeper and harder into the other, not listening to the strangled cries the other let out. „Enough of this." he murmured, forcing the other onto his back and looking down on him. „My turn"

* * *

Kira found himself suddenly on his back and before he could say something his neck getting insulted again and he saw stars, this guy was pretty huge. „AHH... alright... you.." His voice died down to moans and he clawed into Hisagi's back, his prostate being hammered too much to speak properly anymore. The young blonde turned into jelly and his moans got any louder whenever another thrust met him, not being able to master his body anymore he heard himself stuttering words and begging. Spasms shook him and his vision went blank, but this guy didn't even think about stopping. Unable to move himself anymore his legs were over the taller's shoulder and he jolted, was it his imagination or did this guy went even deeper. „AGH—ngn..." Izuru moaned weakly, still not down from his high and already being pushed to another one. Groaning and panting, he tried to answer and found himself in a sloppy kiss, leaving a saliva trail on his chin as he came again, harder and longer as ever before. Whining tiredly he just felt somewhere behind that his costumer released inside and falling down next to him, panting heavy. Slowly coming back to his senses he let his breath calm down, watching the other stand up and getting his clothes back on. Blinking he looked at the Noirette, closing his eyes short when feeling his lips on his forehead and then he heard the door close, feeling secure enough to open his eyes again and looking at the ceiling, feeling tears on his cheeks.

* * *

Hisagi stepped out of the chamber and straightened his clothes, having a smug grin on his face and feeling proud of himself. Looking around he saw his Captain where he had left him and stepped to the two adults. „I'm back..." He rubbed his head after the head slap he received and looked at him with a slight pout. „What took you so long kid? You were in there the half day. Do you want me to sleep here or what? Now get your ass outside and take the horses" The silver-haired man stood up and left a bag of coins on the table, hitting the blonde hard on the shoulder. „Alright Rose, I think we're done here. Thanks for this, here is your price..." The Brothel-mother rubbed his shoulder and looked at him with an icy glare, that hurt. „Just go. And that hurts you barbaric reporter..." Kensei didn't even listen to what the other said when following his subordinate, raising his hand to wave shortly. Getting Tachikaze he straddled the horse and looked at the boy. „What are you waiting for kiddo. Saddle up and up we go. Mashiro won't stop being annoying when we don't come back at midnight." He shuddered when thinking of his green-haired wife and her powerful kicks, not that they hurt or anything. It was more the point that she would punish him with no sex if he came just one minute to late. „MOVE..." Hisagi did his best to follow this orders, but Kazeshini did his best to anger him. Dancing away whenever he tries to get onto him and if he didn't know any better he could swear his horse laughed at him. „I do my best Taichou. But Kazeshini won't let me ride him" The boy tried to explain, but the deathly glare told him if he wasn't on the horse in a second he was left here and he could walk home. He puffed his cheeks and looked at his dark horse, glaring at him deathly. „You'll get cookies if you stop this and let me ride you" His horse's ears perked up and he let him get on then, going into an light gallop when following the white animal riding in front of him.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***t.b.c***~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~


	4. Wabisuke

**Chapter 4 – Wabisuke **

He couldn't remember when he woke up or why, he just remembered the black eyes watching him intensely from the window, tail switching and ears moving. Kira sat up carefully, having the sudden urgent feeling covering himself properly. Slowly reaching out for the clothes he touched bare ground, raising an eyebrow and turning his head. His Yukata was somewhere in the Room, laying crumpling in a corner and his whole belongings where a mess. Sighing the young man stood up, whinching a bit when streching his back and cursing the boy. Not only he left his room as if a tornado was there, he also couldn't stop thinking of it. The blonde mostly just was the one being taken, laying passive till it's over he got the money. Or being abused by the man he feared and hated with his whole heart. But this boy let him act and teach him till he dominated the other, but even then he wanted his reaction and action. Getting his dirty clothes he got some towels and made his way to the Onsen.

* * *

Rose inner World was in turmoils, seeing him after all this years hit him hard. He really thought he was over the things happening back then, but after the grey-haired mentioned them they all came back – harder then before. Rubbing his face with both his hands he shook his head, thinking about a married man wasn't like him. He had his own life and a responsibility for his subordinates. He may have a brothel, but he cared for the inhabitants as if they were his family. When they were sick he got them a doctor and rest, he never wanted them to be hungry so he always made sure to have enough food around. And he knew that the job they had was something nobody would enjoy, but he still wanted them to be happy as good as they can. But sometimes he wondered what he wanted for himself, knowing deep down what it is. Otoribashi would never mention it, not even to his closest friends, but his whole life he searched for a family. And meeting this boy ; big blue eyes, short blond hair and fearful expressions on his still young face years ago; this was when he suddenly thought he found it. He could never forget the sight of the boy, pressed flat with his body on the wall in an alley, being raped by this fox-faced man. Even after he stepped in and pointed his sword at the taller male he didn't show any sign of anger or surprise on his face. He just let go off the boy, letting him slide down the wall and close his uniform before turning to him, smiling. Coming to him, still with this prominent smile on his lips he stood in front, eyeing him head to toe before he spoke. „Ya want too? This little guy is trained well, i'm sure he can please you with whatever you want" Ignoring the sword pointed at his chest he passed, patting his shoulder as if they were good friends and then he was gone. Later he knew who has was, Ichimaru Gin the new Captain of District 3. He never heard any good things about this man, it seemed after Sousuke Aizen became the new Head Commander off all the Districts the time got cruel. At least he could safe the boy, or so he thought. Not long after this event Ichimaru showed up in his brothel, payed him too much and only wanting Kira. One nigth he stepped in his way again, asking why he only wanted the blond, after all Otoribashi had much more expert males and girls under his command. „Why? Because it's nice to see him broken. His eyes goin' empty whenever seein' me, the pained screams when we're together and the sobs after I'm finished. Izuru is my gem, nobody will have 'm but me. Because nobody will want 'm but me"

* * *

Coming back, freshly washed and getting clean clothes, the blond stoped. It was still there, hadn't moved from his current spot and raising his head when hearing him enter. Ignoring it for sometime he cleaned his room, getting rid of the traces of his former encounter, making his bed with fresh clothes and getting the old ones for washing. Putting all the dirty laundry in his basket he walked to the river, getting ready to clean it. The blond stoped when he heared soft steps behind him, turning around abruptly. His eyes widen as he saw he was followed, not directly and still being far enough to run it followed, stopping when he did. Slowly he put the basket down and reached out and as if it was waiting for this sign he came, going around his legs before stopping to be patted. „How long have you been there kitty-cat?" Kira asked, stroking it behind the ears and smiling a bit before watching it closely. The cat didn't look well fed, it was skinny and the long black fur was dirty and uncombed. Two small red strings around the Head made it look as if the cat was wearing hair-items and a grey bigger string was around its body like a belt, but it didn't seem as if the animal seemed to mind. Purring under the ministration he rubbed his head on the boys leg, switching his tail excitedly. „Do you have a master?" forgetting his task about wanting to clean his clothing the blond sat down and kept stroking the cat more, letting it curl up in his lap and feeling delighted hearing this pet purr under his touch. „I'll take care of you little guy"

* * *

„Otoribashi-sama..." the man looked up from his current task controlling todays cash and smiled, putting the papers aside to show that the boy had his full attention. It was rare that Kira came to him and asked things, it often broke the older nan's heart because he knew the boy ignored him most of the time, even if he felt nothing but parental love – Kira was his son and he would do everything to see him smile and protect him, even if the boy said that he was annoying and he should leave him alone. „Izuru. What is it?" Blue Eyes looking to him and then something black and furished was shoved into his field of view. „I found it. And I want to keep it." Spitting out some hair the blonde man blinked and got a hold of the hissing monster in his hands, feeling clawing and biting. Not showing his discomfort whenever the sharp teeth met his flesh he forced a smile, holding it out to the boy. „Whatever you want Izuru" Just after the door closed behind him and he heard the steps fade away he cursed out loudly and observing his hands, swearing to himself that he will make gloves out of his fur if he ever met it alone.

* * *

Putting a dish with meat on the ground he watched the cat eat it hungrily, gobbling it down right after seeing it. Chuckling a bit the blond observed the animal eyeing the other dish with water carefully before slowly walking up to it, tasting and then drinking it slowly. „You need a Name" the boy just said and as if the pet heard him it stopped his task and looked at him interested, perking his ears up. „Let's see. You looking a bit gloomy and it seems you also had some hard time behind you. I think you must be lonely, that's why you came here right? And you also lost the fear of us humans because you're hungry and cold. We two are alike" Stroking the now soft fur he got the cat on his lap and massaging its tummy, while thinking of a good name for it. „How about Neko-chan?" The Cat looked at him as if it was saying that naming him after his race was silly. „Ah, true true. Naming a cat cat sounds really stupid. Your right. So, what's with meat? You like meat.." Again the cat looked to him with an expression as if it thought he was joking. „Alright, so that's also not good huh? I'm not good with finding names..." Izuru apologized and scratched his cheek, feeling a bit embarrassed. Looking out his window his eyes fell on the flowers outside, his favorite ones. Marigolds. Thinking about its meaning something inside him suddenly came up with a name, looking down at the cat on his Lap. „Now i know how I'll call you. From now on you'll be known under the name: WABISUKE"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* **t.b.c**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*


End file.
